When life gives you lemon
by Linnzi
Summary: Written for McKayRocks!. Spoilers for SG1 Season 10, episode 3, The Pegasus Project. Lemons can be extremely dangerous. SheppardMcKay friendship, with SG1 crossover.


This has been the hardest fic to write. This is dedicated to McKayRocks, who asked for this! You have no idea how hard I found it not to whump Sheppard! Spoilers for SG1 Season 10, episode 3, The Pegasus Project, though this is very much an SGA story. Thanks to Kodiak for her beta skills!

When life gives you lemon.

"Well that went well, didn't it?" McKay was feeling extremely pleased with himself. His calculations had worked, and he'd saved the day – again. Well, maybe the wonderful Samantha Carter had helped just a little...

"Rodney?" Carter's voice permeated McKay's distracted mind.

"Colonel."

McKay studied the blonde woman in front of him, and was surprised to see Carter looking a little uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to say thanks," she began awkwardly. "I'm not sure I could have…well, it would have been difficult without you here."

Rodney felt his chest puff out in pride.

"Well, er, you're welcome. It's always a pleasure to work with someone of your calibre, Colonel."

Carter smiled her infectious grin.

"Is that a compliment, McKay?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, well, for a blonde you're pretty impressive. After all, you did save my life, as well as perking me up when I was trying to stave off my own demise. Of course, you weren't really there, but those memories of you in your bra will live with me forever. The least I could do is return the favour," McKay babbled nervously.

Carter frowned.

"You were doing so well, Rodney," she sighed, annoyance evident in her features, "and I don't remember me perking you up – EVER." Sam coughed, to compose herself. "We'll be back at Atlantis soon. How Sheppard puts up with you on his team is beyond me."

McKay smiled lopsidedly.

"Actually we're pretty close, you know. Believe me, he's incredibly annoying at times. All heroic and self-sacrificing, he never listens to me either, and yet he always expects me to pull the proverbial rabbit out of the hat, which, naturally, I do."

"And I bet you remind him all the time, don't you?" Mitchell's voice interrupted the two scientists' conversation.

Carter smiled at her team-mate.

"Hi ,Cam."

Mitchell smiled warmly at Carter.

"This guy giving you problems?" he asked while eyeing McKay with suspicion. "'Cause I've still got this, you know." Mitchell held up the battered looking lemon, and waved it McKay's face. "I could easily just squeeze it, like this," he teased, as he squeezed the lemon playfully.

"Yes, yes, very amusing…unless, of course you've seen someone in anaphylactic shock, in which case it's not funny in the slightest," McKay answered testily.

Carter shook her head slowly and exhaled.

"No, of course it's not funny, Rodney. Cam? A joke's a joke. Let's put the lemon away."

Mitchell put the lemon away in his jacket pocket and shrugged.

"I was only joking. I wouldn't have put it near you really, McKay. Sheppard would kill me if I damaged a member of his team."

McKay patted Mitchell's arm and smiled.

"Yes, he would. I'm hungry, and we've got time for a quick bite, I think. Anybody interested in joining me?"

Carter and Mitchell looked at each other with resigned looks on their faces.

"Sure. Why not?" Carter answered.

-oOo-

Arriving in the mess, McKay quickly eyed the choices of dinner and decided on something resembling stew and a slice of cake.

"Does this have citrus in it?" he asked in his customary manner at the chef serving.

The chef gave Rodney a puzzled look.

"Er, I don't think so. It's Moroccan chicken and a vanilla cake," he answered in a distracted manner.

McKay nodded as he watched Carter stroll to a table in front of him, not taking in the chef's words.

"Good, good."

Sitting down opposite Carter and next to Mitchell, Rodney took the first bite of his stew.

"This is pretty good. Wish we got food like this on Atlantis. You have no idea what some of the Athosian food tastes like," he began as he wolfed down another gulp of food.

Mitchell watched McKay in mild disgust.

"You sure like your food, don't you?" he commented.

McKay snorted as he put down his fork.

"Believe me, if you'd just spent over two years eating pseudo chicken and Athosian bread, you'd understand why I'm relishing this." Rodney exhaled as he pulled down his shirt from his neck. "Phew! This is a little spicy," he began, as he reached for the pitcher of water on the table. "Actually, this is burning my lips…and…I don't feel so good," he continued, as he shakily poured a glass of water, and took a few sips.

"Are you okay, McKay?" Mitchell asked jokingly. "It's not that spicy, you know."

Rodney swallowed nervously, and started to cough, ending up with wheezy breaths rattling his frame.

Carter stood, and walked over to Rodney, crouching down by the physicist.

"McKay? Rodney? What's wrong?" she asked in concern, seeing that Rodney's lips were beginning to swell, and turning a bright red, angry colour.

Rodney tried to answer the colonel's question, but just managed a croak, as his wheezing worsened.

"Lemon," he managed to grind out, as he furiously began to claw at his jacket pocket.

Sam's face showed the shock she was feeling.

"Cam? Go and speak to the chef, find out if there was lemon in the chicken," she barked angrily. Tapping her earpiece, she turned back to McKay. "This is Colonel Carter. We have a medical emergency in the mess. Repeat. We have a medical emergency in the mess."

Helping McKay off his chair and sliding him on to the floor, she shook her head in confusion, as Rodney continued frantically to try and get something out of his pocket.

"Oh God. Your Epi, of course," Carter exclaimed, as she reached into McKay's jacket and immediately located the Epipen. Quickly injecting its contents into Rodney's thigh, she looked around anxiously. "Where the hell is that medical team?" Looking back at McKay, Sam gently squeezed Rodney's arm. "It's okay, Rodney. I've given you your Epi, and help is on the way. You're going to be fine."

Carter watched as Mitchell ran back towards her.

"The chicken had lemon in it," he said breathlessly. "Chef didn't remember when McKay asked him," Mitchell concluded.

The medical team rushing in interrupted Mitchell's words, and both he and Carter stepped away, looking on helplessly as Rodney was given oxygen, stuck with a cannula, and briskly pushed away after being loaded on a gurney.

-oOo-

Consciousness returned slowly to Rodney. His throat burned, his chest ached; yet he felt wired and restless.

Opening his eyes, he blinked furiously to try and focus on the figure he thought was sitting by his bed.

"Hey, buddy. You okay?"

McKay groaned as he turned his head to see who was sitting at his bedside. The nasal cannula tugged and he sluggishly brought up his hand to pull it away from his nostrils.

The figure moved swiftly and gently moved Rodney's hand away.

"Hey. Leave that alone. Beckett'll stick you with more needles as punishment."

McKay's fuzzy brain finally put two and two together, realising who his bedside companion was.

"Sheppard?" he croaked, wincing as his sore, dry throat complained at him talking.

"You want an ice chip? Beckett said you could have one. Hang on, I'll just go and get some."

Rodney didn't answer as Sheppard ran off, sprinting back quickly carrying a cup of ice.

McKay opened his mouth and sighed as Sheppard slipped a sliver into his dry mouth. The cool liquid, which trickled down Rodney's throat, was like nectar, and McKay closed his eyes in bliss.

"Thanks," he managed to whisper. "What happened?"

McKay thought back to his last memories. Eating in the mess on the Odyssey, talking with Mitchell and Carter. Then…nothing. What the hell had happened?

"You accidentally ate some lemon and went into anaphylactic shock. Jesus, you frightened everyone. When they beamed you into the infirmary…well, you looked pretty rough." Sheppard sighed and tiredly massaged the back of his neck. "Beckett sorted you out pretty quickly, though they'd had to put you on the vent on the Odyssey. You've been out for it for twelve hours," Sheppard explained, and Rodney noticed the uncharacteristic emotion in his friend's voice. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine."

Rodney assimilated Sheppard's words and frowned.

"I asked the chef if there was any citrus in the food, and he said there wasn't," McKay puzzled.

Rodney noticed an angry expression crossing Sheppard's features.

"Yeah, well, he won't make the same mistake again."

McKay managed a small laugh, as he realised that Sheppard was upset because he'd been sick.

"Didn't know you cared, Colonel," he said smugly.

Sheppard looked embarrassed, and composing himself, shrugged.

"Don't want to have to break in a new geek, McKay."

A serious expression crossed Sheppard's handsome features. "Listen, er, I owe you an apology. I mean, you're such a hypochondriac, and I just thought…I mean…I didn't realise this allergy was that bad. I'd never have joked about it if I'd known."

Sheppard looked away and bit his lip.

"Hey. It's okay. I didn't mind you teasing me. That's what we do, right? Don't worry about it," McKay soothed, feeling pretty pleased that Sheppard actually cared about him.

"Mitchell and Carter were pretty upset. Especially Mitchell. It's my fault he teased you. I just thought him threatening you with the lemon was safer than him shooting you," Sheppard joked.

Rodney smiled his lopsided grin.

"You're probably right. It's fine, really."

Sheppard nodded his head and smiled.

"Good. You get some sleep. Beckett said you'll be fine in a day or so."

McKay exhaled.

"I know. I've been through this before."

Sheppard grimaced.

"Yeah. Beckett told me. Can I get you anything?"

Rodney closed his eyes as tiredness started to overwhelm him.

"No, thanks."

McKay heard Sheppard pull up a chair and settle in it.

"Okay. McKay? Sorry you got sick. I mean, I've heard people say when life gives you lemon, but this is ridiculous…"

Rodney smiled to himself as Sheppard's words faded into the background. Yep, life had certainly given him lemon, but it'd also given him something he'd not had very often – a good friend.

The end.


End file.
